


I've Been Missing You

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Chubby Dean, Emotional Sex, Fingering, M/M, Pilot Castiel, Poor Sam, Soldier Castiel, Top!Cas, blowjob, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns from an eight month tour of duty overseas and is welcomed home by his husband Dean, who as well as having missed Castiel greatly seems to have gained quite a bit of weight while he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Missing You

“I missed you, you know,” Dean whispered hoarsely against the moist skin of Castiel’s neck, damp from sweat in the heat of the Kansas summertime. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back his tears, and Castiel pulled away from him and flashed him a loving smile, light glinting off of the wings on his chest. He reached up with a rough hand and cupped Dean’s cheek.

“I’m home now,” he answered, leaning forward to peck Dean’s lips with a wet, lingering kiss. Dean sighed, fingers tightening around the lapels of Cas’s pilot jacket, tugging him impossibly closer as they kissed. Their lips molded against one another and Cas hummed into Dean’s mouth, pulling away after several seconds to gasp for breath. He grinned back down at his husband, chuckling, “You know, they teach us how to breath in the over-pressurized cabin of an airplane, and yet I still can’t seem to get a hang on how to breath when I’m kissing you.”

“You saying I take your breath away?” Dean smirked slightly, moving closer still and pressing Cas up against the arm of their living room couch. “Even after all these years?”

Castiel shrugged. “Nothing better ever came along,” he teased. Dean laughed and slugged him in the arm, pressing their bodies close together and sliding his hands under Cas’s uniform jacket.

“Come on, take these clothes off. I’ve been waiting for eight months, I don’t think I can take it much longer,” he breathed. Cas rolled his eyes.

“You’re so over dramatic,” he mumbled, though he immediately began to comply with Dean’s request, tossing his jacket to the side so that it was draped over the coffee table. Then he began to unbutton his shirt, eyes trained on his husband the whole time as Dean began to strip as well. “Fuck, you look…”

Dean bit his lips, blushing dark red. “I know I gained some weight. Stress eating,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Cas shook his head and, now completely shirtless with his slacks unbuckled, stepped forward to wrap his arms around Dean’s soft body.

“You’re so hot,” he breathed, kissing along Dean’s neck and nipping at his stubbly jaw. Dean sighed softly and closed his eyes, body going lax against Cas’s as he tangled his fingers into his husband’s hair. He couldn’t help it how tears pricked at his eyes, and he pressed a shaky kiss to Cas’s lips, making a soft noise in his throat.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Dean gasped. Cas smiled against his lips and kissed him again, spinning then around so that he could push Dean back onto the couch.

“So you’ve said,” he said softly, leaning forward and slotting their mouths together. Dean groaned and reached around Cas’s body, hooking his legs behind Cas’s thighs as they began to grind against each other. “I missed you too.”

Dean’s heart clenched in his chest and he dug his fingers into Cas’s back. “I worried about you,” he whispered, almost like it was a dirty secret, tears shining in his eyes. “I prayed for you, every night.”

“I was never in danger,” Cas murmured, and though it was a bit of an exaggeration of the truth, it wasn’t a lie. He had been overseas in a combat zone, sure. But that didn’t mean he had any near death experiences or was ever in any imminent danger. He smiled and kissed Dean once more, reaching between them to tug at Dean’s sweat pants. Dean kicked them off for him, taking a deep, shaky breath.

“I love you, Cas,” he said. Cas sighed.

“I love you too,” he whispered, reaching under the hem of Dean’s underwear and wrapping deft fingers around his semi-hard cock. He smiled. “God, did I miss hearing you say that.”

“I rarely do,” Dean mumbled, frowning slightly. His voice cracked as he spoke next, “I probably should say it more often.”

“You say it with your actions,” Cas responded, pecking his husband’s lips with another kiss and smiling against them. “You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Ugh, Cas,” Dean moaned, partially from embarrassment and (a much larger part) from the feelings of Cas stroking his cock. He flexed his hips, leaning into the lazy touches and pressing wet, sloppy kisses to Cas’s neck. Castiel moved his hand slowly, arching his own body against Dean’s in response to his movements.

“I need you,” Cas breathed. Dean groaned and thrust his hips forward, fucking his now totally erect cock into Cas’s fist.

“I want to feel you,” Dean gasped, voice hoarse. “Want you to fuck me. Want to feel you inside.”

Cas groaned loudly and closed his eyes, letting his forehead knock against Dean’s. Dean smiled and tilted his chin up, kissing Cas languidly and shuffling into a sitting position.

“Come on, honeybee,” he gasped in between kisses. “Lay back. Let me do the work.” He paused to smile, his dark green eyes alight with mirth. “What would your squad mates say if they heard me call you honeybee?”

Cas groaned, stifling a laugh. “Please don’t talk about my squad mates in the middle of sex,” he grumbled. Dean laughed out loud, finally managing to squirm out from underneath Cas and flip them over. He made quick work of his husband’s pants, tossing them halfway across the room and nearly tearing his underwear off as well.

“Jackpot,” Dean smirked, taking Cas’s large, hard cock into his hand and stroking up and down. He thumbed at the slit, licking his lips when he saw a bead of precum pearling at the tip of his angry red head. He leaned down, lapping at the slit with his tongue and moaning at the taste. Castiel choked on his breath, fisting the couch cushions.

“Oh God,” Cas groaned loudly and thrust his hips forward, his cock slipping into Dean’s hot, wet mouth. Dean hummed and closed his lips around Cas’s cockhead, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing up and down. He swirled his tongue around and flicked at Cas’s slit, the corners of his mouth twitching upward when he heard Cas moan loudly.

“Oh, Christ,” Cas called out, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Dean’s honey-brown hair and give it a tug. “Oh, Dean.”

Dean chuckled and came off of Cas’s cock with a quiet pop, replacing his mouth with his fist as he jerked Cas off. Cas groaned and thrust his hips forward, tossing his head to the side.

“We need lube. Get the lube,” he gasped. Dean nodded in agreement and stood up, leaving the room for a few seconds that felt like a few hours. When he returned he quickly shucked off his underwear, perching himself on top of Cas’s hips as he popped the cap of the lube open.

“Did you think of me while I was away? Touch yourself imagining it was me?” Cas asked quietly, taking the lube from Dean’s hands and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Then he carefully pressed his fingers to Dean’s hole, chuckling when it fluttered and tightened up at his touch.

“I thought of you,” Dean moaned, pushing back against Cas’s fingers and groaning softly as Cas breached him with two right off the bat. He pushed back against the digits, gasping into the crook of Cas’s neck. Cas’s free hand tightened around his hip, squeezing down on the soft flesh there as he pushed his fingers deeper inside. Dean’s legs shook and his breath hitched, his entire body jerking when his fingers brushed his prostate.

“Cas!” Dean groaned and thrust forward, grinding his hard cock against Cas’s muscular thighs, precum dripping on his skin. Cas shushed him with a kiss, pouring a large amount of lube directly onto his husband’s hole as he pushed a third finger in. He began to scissor him, making sure to brush his prostate on every stroke, and Dean whined loudly in Cas’s ear.

“Gotta stretch you out, sweetheart. I know how bad you want it, just a little longer…”

“I need you so bad,” Dean groaned, pushing his ass back onto Cas’s fingers. His cock twitched and jerked beneath him, pleasure coursing through his body as precum dribbled from his slit and into a small puddle on Cas’s left thigh. “Need you in me,”

“Shh, shh,” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s lips softly, working his fingers a little longer before he finally deemed the man ready. He pulled back, opening he lube again and slicking his cock up generously with the liquid.

It only took Dean a moment before he was sinking down on Cas’s cock, and eager moan escaping his lips as he did so. He reached out and grabbed Cas’s hands, breath coming in gasps as he rocked back and forth on his husband’s cock. He squeezed his fingers lightly and groaned, tipping his head back and moaning loudly. Sweaty palm to sweaty palm, fingers interlaced and locked like their gazes and hearts.

“I missed you,” Cas gasped, shifting so that his knees were bent and Dean could almost lean back against them. Dean huffed softly and began to move, little sighs and whimpers escaping his open mouth.

“I missed you too,” Dean breathed, leaning down to kiss Cas’s lips and cup his face. “More than you know.”

“I wanted- ah- I missed you so much. Wanted to be here… With you,” Cas breathed. Dean closed his eyes and didn’t respond, instead fucking himself down on Cas’s cock in response. He knew that if he spoke his voice would crack, and the salty tears rolling down his cheeks were embarrassing enough already.

Cas didn’t say anything about them, thankfully. He simply brushed them away from Dean’s glistening cheeks and kissed him, held him closer and touched his soft belly. He pinched at his perky nipples, earning a low whine from Dean.

“I’m going to cum,” Castiel announced after a while. Dean nodded, fucking himself down on Cas’s cock again and tightening up his muscles. Cas groaned and closed his eyes, fingers digging into Dean’s sides.

“Go ahead, honeybee. Pollinate me.”

“Shut up!” Cas laughed, opening up his eyes to grin at Dean. Dean laughed back at him and rotated his hips, and Cas’s mouth fell open, a low moan escaping as he thrust his hips forward for the last time and came into Dean’s ass.

“Ugh,” Dean groaned and leaned forward, draping himself over Cas’s body lazily, hard cock pressed between their bodies. Cas reached down and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock, jerking him until he was cumming in thick stripes all over their bellies.

“Damn,” Dean gasped afterwards, lying flat on Cas’s chest and listening to the steady beat of his husband’s heart. “I missed that too.”

“Mmm,” Cas sighed, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair lazily. “As if you really need me there in order to have an orgasm.”

“If I want to have a good one, yeah.” Dean chuckled, turning his head so that he could blink up at Cas. “Do you know when you have to go back?”

“Not for a couple months, at least,” Cas whispered back. Dean hummed in response and Cas frowned, nose crinkling as he looked up at the ceiling. “I hate leaving you.”

“You’re a pilot, Cas. It’s what you do,” Dean replied, stroking his hand back and forth over Cas’s chest. “And you do your job well. I’m very proud of you.”

Cas snorted. “Is it bad then if I’m not proud of myself?” He asked, and Dean could have sworn he heard his voice crack. But he didn’t say anything, instead simply holding onto Cas tighter than before.

“I love you,” Dean said after several minutes spent in silence together. Cas smiled.

“I love you too,” he said, and the two of them drifted off to sleep right there on the couch, wound up around each other, naked and happy.

Of course, Sam wasn’t very happy the next morning when he walked into his brother’s apartment to celebrate Cas’s homecoming and found himself staring at his brother’s naked ass… But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
